Modded Cops N' Robbers (Round 1: Pixelmon Mod)
by YoshiPuff625
Summary: Four authors have teamed up to write one shot about Cops N' Robbers with them and Team Crafted! Featuring different mods each round! Can they escape each warden's plan? Or fail miserably, laughing each round?


**So we authors: YoshiPuff625, Henderschmidt11, Raydoesminecraft, and KittyJen1337 decided to write Cops N' Robbers in four rounds on different Profiles. And yes, I am round one apparently... But this story payed off. From countless Tweeting on our profiles on Twitter, WE GOT DIS.**

**YoshiPuff: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Yoshi walked around the prison with her friends: Ray, Kitty, and Hender. They had been walking around the prison waiting for the boys to come on the server.<p>

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Emily yelled. All of them stopped to face the aggregated girl, Yoshi facepalming. "Of course they are late. They just had to-"

"BOO!"

The girls jumped at the sudden voice, well a Bulgarian voice. The boys who stood there were legendary- "REVISE THAT YOSHI!" Everyone yelled. Fine, fine. The boys that stood there were Mitch, Fluffy aka the Jerome, The fish, Sky, Bashur, and the freaking Bulgarian aka the Boatdil. They were laughing at the frightened girls, who of course were hugging each other from the sudden scare.

"You should see your faces!" Jerome laughed, rolling on the ground. The boys joined him laughing harder. The girls started to get pissed, seeing that they didn't care about their situation. "They're like fangirls how don't like other girls near us!" Mitch said in between gasps for air. Ray, Kitty, and Hender felt the atmosphere get tense and hot as they looked at Yoshi, yelping as they jumped back.

Apparently, Mitch pissed off the brown haired girl by calling her a yeah. I don't wanna say it.

Jerome, Quentin, Adam, Bash, and Martin felt the air as they chuckled, stood up, and backed away slowly. 'Oh Jeez.' Everyone thought, running to a random corner and hugged each other. (- That's adorable.) A dark aura surrounded the girl as she clenched her hand. "Mitch," she said, as her voice bounced off the walls, "NEVER CALL ME A FANGIRL!"

She punched Mitch hard, knocking the air out of him.

-Timeskip cuz I don't want to explain what happened after that... XD-

"COME HERE!" Hender held her back, as Yoshi tried to reach for the injured Canadian. Martin stood near the pressure plate, rolling his eyes behind his shades. It's been half an hour of her trying to kill Mitch.

"Can we just start the round? Or else Yoshi, I will put Mitch and you in a separate cell." Ray said, tired of waiting. She widened her eyes at the statement, lowering her head. "S-sorry Mitch..." She mumbled.

Everyone sighed, looking at Bodil. "Just start the round." Bodil jumped on the plate, everyone teleporting to cells. There was multiple shrieks and running in every cell. Everyone got their own pixelmon in their first evolution because they will need it to get to the S.S. Anne. (That reference XD)

"Yay! I gotz a eevee! I'll name you Sliver!" Yoshi cooed, petting her pokemon or pixelmon.

"I GOT A PURPLE BOOTY! IN IT'S YOUNGER EVOLUTION!" Hender cheered.

"I got a Espurr..." Kitty said, backing away. She quickly thought of a command and changed Espurr into a Skitty and smiled, hugging her pokemon.

"IT'S A CUTE LITTLE MUDKIP!" Ray yelled. Her mudkip winced, shooting a weak water gun at her. It shot her face, which she smiled at. At least it knows something.

Mitch looked at his pokemon, smiling widely. "LITTLE MOMMA! IT'S A MAGBY!"

Jerome picked up his pokemon, the same pokemon as Hender, looking at his and Hender's pokemon. They thought about the same thing, shouting out, "TWINS!"

Husky had a mudkip like Ray who immediacy recognized his trainer, blowing out bubbles from his mouth. The bubbles popped, the mudkip jumping on Husky quickly. "Nice speed."

Adam was enjoying his pokemon, a little bulbasaur, who started tickling him all of a sudden.

Bashur's pokemon was... Uh... Wild. Not from the wild, like super hyper. It was a Skiddo, the mount pokemon. It ran around their cell almost bumping into Kitty's Skitty.

Everyone's laughter rang out until a loud roar was heard. The ground shook violently like an earthquake knocking everyone/pokemon over. They raced to the bars that prevented them from escaping and poked their heads through. There stood a Hydreigon, next to a certain person in diamond armor. There was an awkward silence, the prisoners looking at the Hydreigon in awe. "You should really look at your faces!" The voice came from the warden. What was the warden?

The Boat. The freaking Boat was the warden.

"We will have a pokemon completion in the arena. But first, hit the showers." Bodil said, reading off a piece of paper. You should really stop breaking the fourth wall Martin. "No." Fine. He pulled the levers, every cell door opening. Everyone shuffled to the showers where a sudden outburst happened.

"WARDEN! MITCH KEEPS PUNCHING ME!"

"MY SHOWER BASH!"

"Oh jesus."

"Mine!"

"Who set Mitch off?"

Bodil ran in into the shower room, mayhem playing in front of him. The girls sat on the seats, their pokemon and them staring at the boys. The boys of course were rowdy. Mitch was playfully punching Bashur, saying that he claimed the shower, Jerome dripping with water and shivering, Adam laughing at him while Jerome's Gastly tried to attack Adam's bulbasaur. Husky on the other hand was practicing with his mudkip to shoot water guns.

The Bulgarian sighed slightly. The girls were calm, playing with their pokemon, as a bright light surrounded each one of them. Wait, bright light?! Everyone whipped their heads towards the evolving pokemon, which happened quickly.

Yoshi's eevee was now a Sylveon, Hender's was a Haunter, Kitty's was a Delcatty, and Ray's was now a Marshtomp. "How d-did they evolve so quickly?" Mitch stuttered in bewilderment. "High friendship." They echoed, looking at each other. They all started laughing, falling over.

-Timeskip because bunnies are fluffy. :3-

Everyone sat in the cafeteria, eating their slices of bread. They were talking about their escape plan because Martin forgot to get something in the Warden's office.

"We have to go into the Warden's office somehow." Ray mumbled, chewing quietly.

"We could do a battle with the Warden! For people who win the battle will leave while those who lost will stay until we rescue them." Adam said. Everyone nodded, agreeing. "It's not that easy to pass him though. Even if we win, there's always a way for the Warden to still keep us." Yoshi acquired.

They looked around, nodding. Hender looked at the cameras surrounding the cafeteria. She stood up quickly, looking at everyone. "We have to go. NOW." Everyone tumbled out of their seats, running for the stairs to the arena.

"I've been waiting for you guys." Bodil said in a scary tone. It made the group stop immediately and twitch slightly.'How did he know? He passed them walking up the stairs. "Come on," he turned around, a glint of mischief in his eyes, "let's battle."

-SORRY FOR THE TIMESKIP-

Yoshi stood on the arena ground, gulping slightly. She had no where to run from the battle field so she had to stand her ground.

Bodil laughed slightly, facing the battle monitor.

"This will be a 1-on-1 battle. When the pokemon you have faints, you will stay. If your pokemon wins, you will be teleported outside the prison, free to go to the boat. Get ready." They both took out their pokeballs, clenching it tightly. "Get set."

"Go." They both threw their pokeballs, their pokemon coming into form. "GO SILVER/HYDRA!" Silver growled slightly. A dragon type was not good.

"The first move is for the prisoners. Please begin." (Their will be a lot of battling. If you think this part is broken, too bad. Read it. Now. Dood it's not that long. Really it isn't.)

"Silver, Moonblast!" The moon shined brightly, ribbons of light surrounding Sylveon. A shimmering pink ball was shot at the Hydreigon, causing massive damage. Smoke erupted, causing everyone to cough a lot.

"H-Hydra? Are you okay?" Martin called. He ran to a shadow on the ground and gasped. His fellow Hydra was one-shoted. He was beaten. In just one move. "You wi-" He looked up to see no one standing around him.

Instead he heard distant voices from below. "OH SHOOT. THEIR GOING FOR THE BOAT!" He quickly returned his dragon pokemon, and did a running start. He jumped through the cobblestone fences, flipping to his feet to absorb the pain.

His armor took the blow, Martin taking off quickly. He equipped his sword, running faster. Adam looked behind him to see the Warden catching up quickly. "Bail, bail, bail!" He yelled, giving the signal. Everyone jumped through the hole they had tackled with their pokemon and aimed for the ladders. Every one of them made it, climbing up the ladders in a hurry.

Bodil fed a Max Revive to his Hydra, sending him out. "Flamethrower Hydra!" The three-headed dragon combined it's flamethrower and fired the large amount of fire towards the ship.

"Come On everyone!" Kitty yelled, staying behind with her Delcatty, "Use Ice Beam!" The cat charged up the beam and fired ice towards the dragon. It hit, leaving it frozen it mid-air. Kitty ran to join her friend near the pressure plate to their freedom. Everyone stepped on the plate one at a time, messages popping up in front of them.

[Server] Another prisoner has reached the boat!

[Server] Another prisoner has reached the boat!

[Server] Another prisoner has reached the boat!

[Server] Another prisoner has reached the boat!

[Server] Another prisoner has reached the boat!

[Server] Another prisoner has reached the boat!

[Server] Another prisoner has reached the boat!

[Server] Another prisoner has reached the boat!

[Server] Another prisoner has reached the boat!

[Server] All prisoners have reached the boat!

Everyone was teleported was teleported back to the starting room, the group cheering.

"WE WON!"

* * *

><p><strong>Also, updates. I will keep writing Stars in the Sky in a while. School is a huge butt for all the misery it has put me through so be quiet.<strong>

**-Awkward silence-**

**NOT THAT KIND OF SILENCE! I MEAN, DON'T COMPLAIN ABOUT NOT UPDATING THE STORY YOU FISH!**

**Quentin: HEY!**

**Anyways, read Round 2 by Henderschmidt11 or else die. I mean. Never mind. Good bye my little YoshiPuffers! 。(⌒∇⌒。) (。⌒∇⌒)。 〜(￣▽￣〜) (〜￣▽￣)〜**


End file.
